The Adoption of Alois Trancy
by Marshallmallow
Summary: Basically, this is an RP that lolsugerplams45 and I are currently having. This will be constantly going on and being written. No requests for this one, because this is based almost word for word on our RP. (Rated M for language and inappropriate references.)
1. The Adoption of Alois Trancy

**So basically, this story will be a constantly going story based off of a roleplay I'm having with lolsugerplums45. In it, I play Eric, Alan, Grell and Ciel. She plays Alois and Sebastian. A lot of this is word for word, so I really can't take credit for the stuff that's relating to Alois or Sebastian. Please enjoy!**

 **~Gray**

* * *

Eric walked through the streets, only trying to find a place to smoke. He settled on against a random building, then he lit a cigarette and took a puff.

Alois walked around the streets, a tired look in his eyes. Stretching his arms over his head, he glanced around the area. His baby blue eyes settled on staring at the figure leaning against a building. Curiosity overtook him as he walked toward the stranger.

Eric noticed the blonde teenager. "Hm? Oh, hey, kid. I would offer you a smoke, but yer a bit young."

"Oh…" Alois cocked his head and put his hands on his hips. "I was going to ask why somebody like you was out here."

"What do you mean 'somebody like you,' kid?"

"Hmm…" Alois hummed, pacing the older man and examining his appearance. Blonde hair swept to the side, with dark brown cornrows on the side of his head. Purple tinted glasses and a black one-piece suit. "You seem rather… elegant? Not like somebody you'd find walking the streets everyday." His voice had a hint of a mocking tone as he smirked.

"Elegant? Kid, you're makin' fun of me, ain'tcha?"

Alois chuckled to himself as his smirk grew into a grin. For some odd reason, messing with this man was entertaining. "I didn't mean it in an offensive way." He stuck out his hand, his vibrant eyes bursting with excitement. "Name's Alois Trancy."

Eric hesitantly shook the blonde's hand. "Eric. Whatcha doin' wanderin' around like this? Ain't somebody worried sick about you?"

Alois's excitement instantly deflated and was quickly replaced with a gloomy expression. "I doubt it," he scoffed, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Sorry… Didn't mean to make ya feel bad, kid." He took a puff of his cigarette.

Alois's face quickly lit up again. "Nevermind that. I was questioning why you're here."

Eric sighed. "I just needed a smoke is all. I didn't sleep last night or nothin' and I've been workin' like a dog."

Alois stared at Eric for a while, as if trying to piece things together. "Hey, maybe we could try something. To forget about our worries, I mean."

"Oh, yeah? And what were you thinkin'?"

"Hmm… How about… shopping?"

"Shoppin'? Eh… I suppose we could. Like, shoppin' where?" He watched Alois's every move. Something seemed so precious about Alois. So young and innocent… So perfect. Children were amazing to Eric. He hardly understood them, but in so many ways he knew exactly how they felt at the same time.

"Ah, I know a bakery nearby."

"Whatever you want, lil' man." He sighed. He was so bad with children.

"Right then!" Alois grabbed Eric's hand. "To the bakery!" He began practically dragging Eric across the streets, and Eric of course complied.

Once they were at the bakery, Alois stared at the window which displayed many delicious baked goods, from scones to cakes to pies. "Clause. I want all the sweets you can get me." He suddenly paused and stared at the man who definitely wasn't Claude. "I mean…"

"Sure. I'll buy you sweets." Eric smiled, not caring if he was called the wrong name.

Alois gave Eric a surprised look before pointing out all the sweets he wanted, which was several. "Are you going to get something?"

"Maybe, yeah." Eric nodded a bit. "I deserve something. I think everybody deserves a treat every once in awhile." He payed for the sweets for Alois, then bought himself a raisin scone. He handed the boy his bag, holding his own bag.

Alois quickly took the bag and started chewing on the first item he saw before moving onto the next one.

"You were hungry, weren'tcha?" Eric grinned, nibbling on the scone.

He rapidly nodded, swallowing a bit of a muffin. "It's your turn to choose. It's only fair if we go places we both want."

"Ah, I don't really care. Besides, the places I normally go… I wouldn't want to bring you there." He flashed a grin, yet his eyes looked shameful.

Alois raised an eye at the other's reply before shrugging it off. "I don't have much to do in town today… Maybe we could head back to my manor." He knew that bringing a stranger into the manor had its consequences. However, he would take the risk if it meant not being alone.

"A manor…? You're like… rich?"

He pouted. Did this man seriously not know who he was? "I thought the name would be familiar. Yes, I'm head of the Trancy manor."

"Ah. Sorry, kid, I haven't read the news in a very long time." He watched Alois. He was perfect. He looked away quickly as tears filled his eyes with desperation to have a child.

Alois stared. Did he offend Eric in some way? Or maybe he did something to hurt him somehow. "Are you… alright? Was I too demanding?" So many questions plagued his mind.

"No, kid… It's… It's not your fault." Eric suddenly found himself holding back sobs. He still couldn't look at Alois. "I've… I've just always wanted a child, is all."

"A child? Has something happened?" Alois flinched at how quickly he had jumped to conclusions. How rude of him. This man was clearly in pain and he was asking too many personal questions. "I didn't mean it like that, though… Uhm…"

"It's fine. It's just… I have this friend and… He's always speaking of children. He really wants a child. He tells me that that's all he's ever wanted. To fall in love, get married and have a child. Eventually, all this talk of children made me want a child, too. But he's dying. It'd be unfair to adopt." Eric accidentally let out a small sob.

A dying friend? Alois stared at the ground, lost in thought before finally looking back up at Eric. "Could I possibly be your child? To fulfill your friend's wish?"

Eric stared. "I mean… of course I'd take you in… but… don't you have somebody that would care? That would… That wouldn't want that for you?"

"Somebody that cared…" Alois's expression suddenly went very dark. "Nobody cares for the likes of me. I'm nothing but dirt."

Eric couldn't help himself. He suddenly pulled Alois into a hug, causing Alois to stiffen, but quickly relax. "You're anything but dirt. This sounds insane, but… I was going to kill myself after my friend died. But… I've decided that I can't do that."

Alois let out a sob as he buried his head into Eric's shoulder, hugging back tightly.

"It's alright… You're okay. You're okay now."

After Alois's sobs began to slowly die down, he spoke, still hugging Eric. "You're not going to toss me aside, are you?"

Eric pulled away, looking Alois dead in the eye. "Of course not. I could never and would never. You're precious. You're really something special."

Alois smiled weakly. "Can we go home now?"

"Alright." Eric smiled, then paused. "Wait… Which house?"

"Ah, my manor is probably much too big for just the two of us."

"Well, due to my work, I kind of have to live in this one neighborhood. And I'd rather not move my friend, as he is weak and losing his mind."

"Then we should stay closer to your friend. Or is that a bad idea?"

Eric sighed. "No, I suppose we should stay closer to him. I live with him. Don't worry, he's not aggressive or anything, he just cries a lot."

"That makes both of us, then." Alois chuckled at his own melancholic joke. "Should we go then?"

"I suppose we should."


	2. The Thorns of Death

Eric lead Alois into a kind of creepy looking neighborhood. From one house, you could hear two people having sex. One of them was a very loud man and the other was an equally loud woman shouting the name "Ronald" over and over again.

Eric sighed. "Sorry about my neighbor. He likes to bring a lot of lady friends over." He opened the door, revealing a small house with cheap, broken furniture and various art supplies everywhere. The whole house smelled like both charcoal and baked bread. "Alan must be asleep."

Growing up in a horrid environment made it easy to be in places like this for Alois. Although, he stuck out like a sore thumb due to his noble status, he was used to it. Once inside the house, he glanced around, taking in every detail. "Is Alan your friend? Should I introduce myself?"

"He's probably sleeping. I don't want to wake him. In the morning. You want anything?"

"No. Not at the moment." He walked around, picking up a charcoal pencil. "Do you draw?"

"Yeah, a lot. I started back in highschool. Or should I say hell-school."

Alois chuckled softly. "You seem pretty good at it. I want to learn to draw."

"I should teach you some time." Eric smiled softly. "What kind of things are you interested in drawing?"

"Hm…" Alois thought about his so called "family" of demons. "How about supernatural beings? Are they easy to draw?"

"It depends on how human they look. Like shinigami are pretty similar to humans, for example, at least in appearance."

"They're exactly like humans...except they're not. Almost like shinigami."

"Like… demons?"

Alois nodded. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm thinking." He found it weird that Eric knew about things like shinigami and demons.

"Well, they're just as hard to draw as humans. And humans are not simple."

"Oh... Maybe you could draw it for me?"

"Alright. But I don't know what they look like."

Alois nodded and thought. The first person he thought of was basically imprinted on his mind. "Well, he has black hair that's sort of long. He always has a sharp glare. He wears glasses and a tailcoat. He's associated with spiders, too…"

Eric pulled out his sketchbook and grabbed a pencil and eraser. "Alright, alright. One thing at a time. What's this man's personality like? I want to get a feel for him first."

Alois smiled, remembering his now-deceased butler. "Well, he's very stern and uptight. He never talked much, but he was always there to help me with things, no matter how stupid they were."

Eric smiled softly. "He sounds like he was a kind man, in a sort. What was his facial structure like?"

"Um… Somewhat sharp, but with smooth features. He seemed to have a glare every time you'd see him. Sometimes I think he resembled a spider." He smiled at a few old memories, chuckling softly to himself.

Eric began sketching as Alois spoke, his fingers lightly grazing the paper. "And his nose?"

"It had a certain point to it. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"I'll try." Eric sketched quickly, then held up a picture of a face without glasses and hair that looked similar to Claude's.

Alois's eyes widened at how realistic it looked. "That's him. He also wears glasses, rounded rectangles. Oh, and his glare needs to be more… stern."

Eric nodded softly, then quickly sketched a pair of glasses on the face. He then erased the mouth and made his lips into more of a frown. "And what's his hair like?"

"It's sort of long. But not too long. It flows down to just about his shoulders." The blonde boy tried to show the hair length with his hands, placing them just to where his hair would end.

Eric began sketching Claude's hair in long and smooth strokes. He then added a pair of shoulders then began shading a bit. He drew the butler's uniform, and when he finished, he tore out the page and handed it to Alois. "Is that what he looks like?"

"Yes. It looks exactly like him," Alois smiled, carefully tracing the lines of the drawing with his finger. "Can I keep this?" He didn't remove his gaze from the picture.

"Of course." Eric smiled, happy he could do something, even if small, to make Alois feel a bit happier.

Alan wandered downstairs, wearing Eric's huge white shirt and a pair of gray boxers. "Ah, what time is it? Hm? Who's this?"

Alois turned his gaze to meet the brunette. He stood. "I'm Alois Trancy. Your new child, so to say."

"What…?" Alan looked to Eric for answers.

"I adopted him."

Alan began to cry shakily. "Oh my god… Oh my god. That's amazing."

Alois stared at the scene in front of him, not knowing quite what to say. He wasn't very good at first impressions, and even though he seemed outgoing and careless, he was quite socially awkward.

"Alois, you said your name was?" Alan asked. "That's a wonderful name. You're so… beautiful." He began to weep. "Ah, I'm sorry. I'm a mess. I'm Alan, by the way." Alan turned his gaze to Eric. "You did tell him about… well… right, Eric?"

"About what?" Eric looked confused.

"That we're not… well…"

Alois studied the two before speaking. "You two aren't human, right? You're eyes. They're the color of a shinigami's."

Alan nodded softly. "Yes." He walked to the door, locking it by using five different locks because Eric had just locked it once. "Eric, what did I tell you about the locks?"

"Sorry." Eric sighed. "Yeah, this is going to be a weird family dynamic. This is an odd family, isn't it?"

Alois smiled. "There's nothing wrong with being odd. Being normal can be quite boring, you know."

Alan beamed. "You're so sweet, Alois." Eric grinned, happy to see that Alan was so joyful.

"Am I? I don't really see myself as 'sweet.'" Alois shrugged. "Do you guys happen to be together?" He touched his two index fingers together to indicate what he meant.

"Together…? Like?" Alan cocked his head to the side.

"N-No! Nothing like that!" Eric chuckled nervously. "I like women!"

Alois smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Whatever you say then," he mocked, laughing a bit. Right then are there he made it his personal goal to get the two together somehow.

"I mean…" Alan was blushing quite a bit.

"What?" Eric said defensively.

"N-Nevermind." Alan looked tiny. Not just in a physical way, but in a power way.

"Oh!" Alois exclaimed, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his last sweet from the bakery. "I was going to save this for later for myself… but after hearing about you, I want you to have this." He handed the crumpled bag to Alan.

Alan's eyes went huge, beaming, the pulling Alois into a huge hug. Well, as huge of a hug as a man so frail and thin could give. His body was practically bones, afterall.

Alois instantly realized how skinny the man was. He felt a piercing pain in his chest. He had just met Alan a few minutes ago and yet he cared enough about Alan that he knew he didn't want the older man to die.

"Children are so amazing." Alan pulled away from the hug gently. "I remember when I was a child. I was so loud and boisterous."

Eric chuckled to himself. "I was a shy lil' guy."

"Isn't that a tad strange?" Alois questioned. "I mean you guys are the exact opposite of what you were."

"Eh, my childhood toughened me, I suppose. I kind of weakened me at the same time, though. Some people can be assholes." Eric shrugged.

"I… I actually used to kind of bully Eric back when we were in highschool, although I was a lower classman. I mean… I wasn't his main bully or anything. His main bully was named Tom, actually."

"Please don't mention Tom."

Alois's eyes showed curiosity, but he decided to drop the subject. "Well, you two seem to be the best of friends now. Maybe even more…?"

"Time can heal a lot of things, can't it?" Alan smiled thoughtfully, looking to Eric, who merely grunted.

Alois grinned even more. "So does that mean that you two are technically married now?"

"M-Married!? Like I said before, I like women. Two totally heterosexual men can live together and adopt a child, can't they?" Eric was blushing bright red.

"You weren't very heterosexual that one night… Or the second night. Or the third."

"Alan, what has gotten into you!?" Eric's eyes were huge as he spoke.

It took every bit of strength he had for Alois to hold back his laughter. A few snickers escaped, however. "Well… it does mean that you two are parents. And seeing as one of you must be my mother…"

"I volunteer Alan," Eric blurted out.

"But we're both men," Alan argued. "We're both fathers."

"Well, one of you must be more feminine than the other." Alois snickered to himself. "I mean, I'll admit that I'm more feminine myself."

"It's Alan. Alan's more feminine."

"You cook!"

"Since when is cooking feminine?"

"You… You wear that frilly little apron!"

"That you sewed me."

Alan sighed before giving in. "Fine. I suppose I'm the more feminine one."

Alois laughed. "That makes two of us then, hm?" He looked to Alan. "I'll call you Papa." He turned to Eric and smiled. "And you can be Father. Problem solved!" He twirled and grinned. Having a family was fun. At least he was an only child. However, he'd always miss his brother.

Alan grinned. It seemed like this was the happiest day in his life. He was crying and grinning and he hadn't looked so lively in so long. His smile suddenly faded, and he was back to looking weak and ill. "Please don't get attached to me. I haven't much longer to live."

Alois's smile faded when Alan's did. "I almost forgot…" He let out a shaky sigh. "Isn't there a way? I mean… You can't just die. I can't have somebody important die again." He hated how selfish and whiny he sounded.

Alan shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't this way, I really do. I don't want to leave anybody. But it's a rare disease, a shinigami disease called The Thorns of Death. There's a myth, see, that killing a thousand souls will save one shinigami from The Thorns of Death. But I could never do that. Besides, it's just a fairytale. The hardest part of dying is leaving all the people I care for."

Alois's head perked up at the mention of the myth. "What if it's not a myth?" A melancholic smile spread across his face. "What… What if there's a way you could be cured? I'd take that risk if it meant you could live!"

"But a thousand people would be killed!" Alan argued. "I could never do that."

Eric looked oddly uncomfortable at the mention of the myth, squirming and looking away.

"So what? The world is full of unforgiving souls. There are plenty of people dubbed as inhumane for what they've done!" Alois glared at nothing in particular as painful memories returned. "Hell, I'd even pull the trigger myself if it meant getting rid of somebody despicable."

Eric sighed. "They must be pure souls. That's the catch."

Alan shook his head. "It's not worth it. I would much rather die than kill one thousand innocent people! That's just awful."

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Alois sighed. "I mean… We just met, but I know that someone like you doesn't deserve to die. I just can't go through death again."

Eric, standing behind Alan, winked at Alois. Clearly he had something up his sleeve that Alan didn't know about.

Alois smiled a bit when Eric gave him a wink. He didn't know what it was for, but something like that was enough reassurance for him. He'd have to ask Eric about it later. "Then let's make the time you have left special, okay?"


	3. Crossdressing, Sex and Grell

"I agree." Alan nodded.

"Let's do something enjoyable." Alois thought for a bit. "Hmm… Crossdressing is enjoyable. It'd bring out the inner woman in us."

"Crossdressing?" Alan cocked his head. "Well, I have worn a dress before… It was kind of weird, though."

"I don't think my dresses could fit you though… They may be a bit short," Alois thought.

"Oh! We could go shopping!" Alan beamed.

Eric looked at the two like they were insane. "I think I'll pass on the crossdressing, but you two do what you want."

Alan grinned. "What color would look good on me?"

"You're eyes are golden yellow," Alois pointed out. "So a light green with black seams would be gorgeous!" He smiled, then turned to Eric. "You'll miss out on all the fun. But if you insist. Besides, we'd have to shave your beard."

"Not my beard!"

"Exactly."

"Light green sounds so pretty!" Alan beamed.

"You really are the woman." Eric rolled his eyes.

"Father? Could you be the carrier of all the supplies?"

"Okay. But you'll have to tell me exactly what you need."

Alois hummed a bit. "Just buy a green dress for Papa. Then get the blue one at my manor and pick a pair of shoes to go with it, okay?" His expression suddenly changed. "Do we need a corset?"

"I want to try a corset," Alan declared.

"Alan, you could break a rib like that!" Eric exclaimed.

Alan sighed. "I wouldn't put it on super tight."

"It's still a corset!"

"He's right, you know. No matter how you tie the back, you'll end up choking yourself." Alois thought of a past accident nervously. "It's basically like having one foot in the grave."

"And you're sick!" Eric argued. "You're bones are weaker and you could easily injure yourself. Besides… there's nothing to push up, Alan."

Alan huffed. "Fine. No corset."

Alois snickered. "Well, since you two are done releasing sexual tension, you need to get me those items, Father. So shoo!" He waved his hand at Eric.

Eric was about to protest before he decided to shut his mouth and just leave. As soon as Eric left, Alan swooned. "Isn't he amazing?"

Alois blinked. Did he hear that right? Was Alan in a dazed state because of… Eric? "Well, well, well… Someone has finally come to their senses," he mocked.

"I never denied my feelings for him. It's he who's in denial." Alan huffed and crossed his arms, but it was clear that part of him wasn't sure if Eric really did like him back.

"I'll make you totally cute to the point where Father won't be able to resist you! I swear in that."

Alan beamed. "You think it'll work?"

"Of course it would. You saw how he reacted when I mentioned crossdressing. His face was like a tomato." Alois chuckled. "So once he sees you, he'll fall for you."

"I hope it just works like that." Alan sighed. "I think he really does like me. We did… well… you know. But he still says that he's straight."

"People lie about things like this; whether they're straight or not." He shrugged, patting Alan on the shoulder. "Love is awkward to express at times.

Alan sighed through his nose. "I've just always wanted to marry. But I guess that will never happen."

"Hm? Well, we can add that to the list," Alois playfully remarked. "I bet arranging your marriage will be easy as long as you try to express your feelings more."

The door opened to reveal Eric holding a black and green dress, a blue dress, some hair extensions and several other things. "This dress may be a bit big on you, Alan."

Alois ran to Eric, grabbing the items. "Let's get you fitted for these, alright? I've seen Claude help me into clothes hundreds of times! Start undressing!"

"I'm out!" Eric blurted as he left the room.

Alan unbuttoned his shirt, letting it drop to the ground. His body was pale and hairless. He looked like a skeleton with skin. You could count each rib and his hips protruded from his body.

"Hm… Hold still." Alois began to help Alan into the dress. "Does… Is this part of the condition?" He cautiously asked, careful not to offend Alan.

"My skinniness? I wasn't always this thin. It's part of the disease. Loss of appetite is a symptom and so is weight loss. Combined makes me look inhuman, like a living corpse."

"When was the last time you ate?" He mentally slapped himself for the pressing question. He continued to lace the back of the dress, then moved onto fixing the braids of the wig.

"I think it was yesterday. I don't remember. Eric hates when I don't eat. He tries to make all this delicious food but I still end up forcing myself to eat." Alan sighed.

"Later on, I could try helping you. If you want me too… Claude said I'm terrible at cooking, but I can try again." Alois smiled softly.

"Claude? Who was Claude, if I may ask?" Alan looked down at the dress he was wearing, smiling a bit. He thought that he looked beautiful. Hopefully Eric would like it.

"Claude was my butler. Stern as he was, I think he was interesting. He was almost like family to me. Claude was special. But now I have you guys." Alois patted down a few wrinkles in the dress. "Finished!"

Alan looked at himself in the mirror. He studied the dress and his appearance. "I look amazing. You think he'll like it?"

"If he doesn't like it, then I'm the King of England." Alois pushed Alan into the other room where Eric was sketching. "Here's my new mother, Alexis. It's a suitable name, no?"

Eric suddenly stared, dropping the pencil that was in his hand. Suddenly, he stood, and before Alan could say anything, they were kissing. Eventually, they gently pulled away.

"E-Eric."

"You look beautiful, Alan."

Alois gave himself a mental high five and giggled. "So, when's the wedding?"

Alan was blushing a lot and giving Eric a certain look, a universal look. "Alois… Why don't you stay with Grell for about two hours?" Eric said, not moving his gaze from Alan's face.

"You can't just leave him with Grell."

"But…" Eric whined indignantly.

Grell? The same person that tried to kill him. "No, not him! I could stay with anybody but him. I could just hang around the bakery! Yeah… I'll do that."

"You know Grell?" Alan cocked his head.

"You cannot just hang around the bakery!"

Alois sighed in defeat. Honestly, he'd be surprised if the red-headed shinigami even remembered him.

"Well, if you don't feel comfortable around him, then let's not. What about William?" Alan suggested.

"Hm? I'd rather be with Grell than that stick in the mud. I swear, he's worse than Claude was."

"Fine. Eric, take him to Grell's house."

"Why me?"

"Because I'm wearing a dress. Do you want sex or not, Eric?"

Eric whined again. "Fine. Come on."

Once they started walking, Alois decided to ask a few questions. "When I'm at Grell's house… are you two… gonna, you know?" He gave him a weird perverted looking, snickering a bit. "Can you tell me all the details?"

"Uh… We will have sex. And he's gonna be wearin' that dress." Eric didn't elaborate. "Kid, I gotta tell you somethin'. It'll make you happier."

"Huh?"

"Eight hundred and eighty three. Eight hundred and eighty three pure souls I've collected."

"Does that mean Papa can be saved?" Alois beamed with excitement. "Like he'll be fine… no doubt about it?"

"If I can collect enough souls before he dies, he might just survive. He can't know, though. He'd hate me."

Alois pointed to a red house with a red door. "Is that it?

"Yeah, that's it. Now, if anything goes wrong, you get out of his house, okay? He can be a totally creepy pervert, okay?"

Alois nodded. They walked up to the door, and Eric knocked on the door. Grell answered it wearing a sexy red and black dress, black fishnets and very high black heels.

"Huh? Who's this brat?" Grell asked.

"Our adopted son."

"Hi… I-I'm Jim Macken." Alois gave Grell the kindest smile he could muster. "Nice to meet you." Maybe a whole new personality and name would throw Grell off for a second. He sent Eric a glare, telling him not to say a word.

"Alright, Jim. What a silly name…"

Eric suddenly grabbed Grell by the bodice of Grell's dress. "Grell, if you hurt him in anyway, I swear on my mum, I'll-"

"Yeah, whatever." Grell shrugged. Eric grumbled, letting Grell go. Eric hesitantly left.

"Come on, Jim." The walked into Grell's house. The house was covered in red everything and everything looked fluffy, soft and plush. "Want anything?"

"No…" Alois kindly replied. Then he grimaced. Being kind to the person that basically killed all your friends was quite difficult and very awkward.

"Alright. So what do you think of those two fools?" Grell sat and gestured for Alois to sit, who did hesitantly. "Won't they just kiss already?"

"Well, I'm not one to gossip… but they did kiss. Why else would they leave me with you? I mean… they need a bit of privacy with the work I did."

"That you did? And what did you do to get them together?" Grell sat in a rather unladylike position.

"Crossdressing." Alois shrugged. "Think about it. Seeing somebody you like in a totally cute outfit? You get pretty turned on by it."

"Perhaps I do like you…" Grell grinned, but it quickly faded. "People always think I'm a crossdresser. Little do they pay attention to my words. I try to keep a happy face, but they don't listen to me."

"Hm? Do you get judged for your orientation, too?"

Grell sighed. "Not orientation. Gender. Look, I'm sorry, this conversation suddenly got serious."

Alois flinched. Maybe that came out wrong. Not knowing what to say, he changed the subject. "So… my father said that you're a shinigami, too. Is it interesting?"

"Yeah. It's fun at times. At the same it, it's just work. It can be boring or fun or depressing. Will is a slave driver."

"I thought he was just boring…" The next thing he said risked his life, but he said it anyway. "Grell? I overheard my parents talk about souls that have not been collected yet. Have you missed any important souls."

"Probably." Grell shrugged. "You could say that I don't really care about my job that much. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a tad curious is all." Alois awkwardly laughed. "I'm sort of hungry now… Do you have anything?" He attempted to change the subject.

"Yeah, dig through the fridge. Eat whatever. Or I can cook something. I'm kinda hungry, too. I fancy myself a rather good cook. A good woman needs to know how to cook for her man, no?"

"Really?" Alois beamed. "You can teach me to cook?"

"Alright. What do you want to cook?" Grell stood, very tall with heels.

"Something easy like… omelets?"

"Alright! The best part of cooking is eating it afterwards! That is, if you make it correctly." Grell practically dragged Alois to the kitchen, then began gathering ingredients.

"How long does this take? I'm rather impatient."

"Not too long~!"


	4. She's A Woman

Once they finished the giant omelet, Grell cut it into two and served them each a half of the omelet. "Ah, I'm like your aunt, teaching you all these things!"

"Aunt?" Alois questioned, but didn't think too much of it.

Grell took a bite, grinning. "Mm, it's perfect! Good job~!"

"Really? Haha… Another point for Alois!" He grinned, stuffing his face.

"Alois? Who's that?"

"Hm? I'm Alois, of course-" He suddenly paused. "You know, my parents probably want me home by now. I should start leaving. Heh…"

"Huh? Don't leave yet, please."

Sighing, Alois looked to Grell. "I'm Alois. Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy manor. You tried to kill me."

"I did? Huh. I try to kill a lot of people. I'm sorry about that. I won't try to kill you now. I've...I've always wanted a son. One that I've birthed myself, but of course, that's not possible. I've sadly had to collect a lot of children's souls. But unless your name is on my list, I won't."

"Hm? Well, I could be your nephew… I mean, think of all the things we'd be able to do together."

Grell instantly beamed. "Oh, I'm going to be an aunt! You must call me Auntie Grell! Ooh, I love the way that sounds!"

"Auntie Grell. Alright. It's been a while. Think I should go back now?"

"They'll probably come over here. You don't want to walk in on your dad's shagging, now do you?"

An image flashed into Alois's head, and he grimaced. "Nope. Not happening. What should we do then?"

"Hmm… What does an aunt do with her nephew? Pssh, and your father thought I'd hurt you. Hmm… Oh, we could paint our naisl!"

"I call purple!" Alois beamed. "Purple is an amazing color. Nothing can surpass purple. Purple is life…"

Grell giggled. "And I'll go with glittery red." Grell lead Alois into the living room, pulling out a huge container of nail polish, all in rainbow order. However, most of the nail polish was some shade of red.

Alois instantly grabbed the purple and began painting his nails.

"You're good at this! You've painted your nails before?" Grell said, painting each nail a glittery red.

"I do it regularly. Are you used to this?"

"I know everything about nails and fashion and paint my nails weekly. A woman must look nice for her man, no?"

Alois nodded a bit. "You keep talking as if there's somebody you want to impress. Is there someone special? I'm as good at matchmaking as I am at fashion, which is good."

"Well, there are two. William… Then there's this precious man. Ahh… He has amazing red eyes, my favorite color. Then he has soft black hair and wears a cute little tailcoat! Too bad he works for a brat."

"I can help you get one or the other. Easy as pie!" Alois grinned.

"Oh, they'd never want a woman like me, either one of them. Besides, who wants a man that constantly misgenders you?"

"Just use psycho-whatever it's called. Hypnosis, Aunt Grell! Don't worry, Alois will save the day once more!"

"I don't know… I mean, I want to have sex with them. A threesome with them would be ideal… But I don't want to date them. They call me a man. Then again, so does everyone else." Grell sighed.

"Hm… I'll find somebody else for you, then. I don't know how well I'll be able to fix this one, though…"

"They all call me a man. All I want is somebody to love me and call me 'm'lady' and beautiful and such."

There was a knock on the door. Grell stood and opened the door to reveal Eric, wearing his typical outfit but terribly wrinkled. His hair was disheveled and the cornrows at the side of his head were coming undone.

"Auntie Grell is amazing!" Alois beamed. "She taught me to cook, and then we painted our nails." He gave Grell a quick hug, then walked over to Eric. "I

Grell felt hot tears bead up in her eyes. This was the first time ever she had been called the correct pronouns.

"Auntie?" Eric stared at the red-headed "man."

"Yup. Grell's a woman, isn't she? So she's my aunt." Alois flashed Grell a smile. "Well then. Shall we leave?"

Eric nodded, kind of shocked by the entire situation. "Thank you, Grell," he muttered. Then Alois and Eric began walking back home.

"Hey, can I visit my friend Ciel tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Alois watched his father. "Could you at least have fixed your hair? It looks like you were in a fight with a rabid animal."

"Well, I was, in sorts." Eric grinned cockily. "Anyway, I didn't really care about how I looked. I just wanted to pick you up as fast as I could. Your Papa is asleep right now, wso we'll have to be quiet."

"How are you going to get the rest of the souls for Papa?"

"I've been killing women in sewing and knitting clubs. I will continue at night, when both of you are asleep. I will do anything to save him." Eric looked determined and near tears as he spoke. When his eyes began to water, he looked away quickly, hoping that his son wouldn't notice.

"Should I help in some way? I feel as if I should. Like, find souls for you?"

"I don't want you to get involved," Eric snapped. "You could get hurt. What I'm doing is very illegal. If I get caught, I'll either be executed by humans, demons or other shinigami. There's no doubt about it. I don't want that for you, too."

Alois nodded. He didn't want either Eric or Alan to die. He just met them, yet he knew that he cared for the both of them.


	5. Love Is A Bloody Affair

When Alois woke up, he found Eric sipping coffee in the living room. "Good morning." He paused, watching Eric. "Do you think Papa will be okay?"

Eric's voice suddenly got really quiet. "Eighty five left. I did a lot of work last night. I plan to finish today."

"Is he still asleep?"

Eric's voice went back to a regular volume. "In the kitchen making breakfast."

Alois nodded, then headed to the kitchen. "Morning~." He smiled at Alan, who was wearing a sweater and jeans and an apron.

Alan beamed when he saw Alois. "Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm alright. Are those pancakes? What flavor?"

"Chocolate chip!" Alan grinned excitedly, almost like a little boy again.

"I'm guessing you like that flavor." Alois laughed a bit. "After breakfast, I'm going to the Phantomhive's. I can't go alone, though… That butler is freaky."

"How about you bring Grell with you?" Alan suggested. "I don't like to leave the house and your father has work."

"Alright!"

After breakfast, Alois headed to Grell's house. He found her on her porch wearing a red and white polka-dotted sundress and red flats.

"Auntie!" He beamed, then caught her in a tackle hug. "I've decided to go to Ciel's manor. Can you go with me?"

"And why would you want to go to that brat's manor?"

"I haven't seen Ciel in a year." Alois grinned. "Besides, he still hasn't admitted that he likes me. I'm gonna make him~. Plus, Sebastian might try to kill me when I walk in."

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll go with you." She shrugged, standing.

"Wonderful! Onwards, then!" He began walking to Ciel's house, checking to see if Grell was following him every once in awhile.

And she was, yet slowly. She was wearing flats today, so her walking speed was increased, however, she was always thinking about the way she was walking. Did her hips sway enough? Did she look like a woman?

"We're almost there! You think Ciel will remember me? Oh, of course he will. I'm basically the light to his dark and boring life," Alois remarked, turning his gaze back to her. "Hm? Are you worried about something?"

"Oh, I'm good. I'm just trying to walk like a woman. A hip sway, walking with your shoulders instead of your hips, such and such."

"Seems rather difficult," he replied, watching her concentrate. "The manor is starting to come up. Wow. He should really give it a paint job," he criticized, looking at the plain eggshell color.

"I haven't seen it in a while, either. Do I look okay?" Grell smoothed her already smooth hair.

"You look fabulous. Nothing to worry about at all!" Alois grinned at his aunt. "Now if I remember, Ciel usually keeps the gate unlocked." He walked over to the gate and opened it. "Yup. Stupid as usual.

"I hope Bassy thinks I look pretty…"

"Of course he will," Alois replied before opening the door. "Ciel~!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the manor.

A faint voice could be heard from upstair. "Sebastian! Who's in my manor!?"

Another voice. "I'll go check, Bocchan." Sebastian appeared, wearing his usual uniform, but this time, wearing a glare. "What are you two doing here? You especially," he said, looking to Alois.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian. I came to see Ciel."

Sebastian sighed. "Follow me."

Grell giggled nervously. "You look very handsome today, Bassy. Well, you look handsome everyday."

"Why thank you, Grell. Besides, a butler isn't worth his salt if not dressed appropriately." Sebastian gave a quick bow before gesturing to the stairs. "My master is in his studies. You may enter." He gave a fake smile to the two, then exited.

"Was that flirting I saw?" Alois giggled at his aunt.

"Attemptive… I may be a pervert but I cannot flirt."

Ciel was in his studies, sitting at his desk and filling out paperwork. His eye suddenly went huge as he noticed the two. "Bloody hell!"

"Ciel!" Alois shouted, running to Ciel and hugging him. Ciel did not return the hug, of course. "It's been almost a year! Gosh, I've missed you!" Alois snuggled his head into Ciel's shoulder, fake tears running down his face. "You've missed me, right?"

"Don't touch me."

"Come on Ciel, just say the words!" Alois pinched Ciel's cheeks, moving them back and forth to form words. "I… love… you! See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" He looked to Grell. "We're staying the night, by the way."

"No you aren't!" Ciel shouted. "And how do you know him anyway!?" When Ciel said "him," he was clearly referring to Grell. Grell didn't care too much, though. She was used to it. She didn't say a word.

Alois glared at Ciel. "For your information, Grell is my aunt and she doesn't like being called a 'he.'" He emphasized the word "aunt" and "she."

"Your aunt!?" Ciel blurted out as Grell kissed Alois on the forehead, leaving a big red kiss-mark. Grell quickly wiped it off with her thumb and a bit of spit, in classic overbearing aunt behavior.

"Yes~..." Alois giggled. "After almost being killed, taking over your body and losing Claude, I've managed to rebuild my life. Why else would I be here?"

"You were… taken in by shinigami."

"Hm? Does it sound strange?" Alois pondered the idea for a bit. "Now that you mention it, we are not a normal family. I'm fine with it though. Not every family can be normal… Like yours."

Ciel stood, slamming his hands on his desk. "You shut your mouth!"

Alois flinched, giving Ciel a glare. "What? It's the truth! You think you're so perfect, having a huge manor, a perfect staff that you can trust with your life, not to mention a perfect butler that didn't lie to you for years, slowly plotting your death!" He too, put his hands on the desk. He stood on his tiptoes, trying to appear taller and thus more powerful.

"You think I'm perfect. Like I have a perfect life, hm!?"

Grell panickedly spoke. "M-Maybe we should get going!" She laughed nervously.

Sebastian walked into the room, bowing as an apology for interrupting. "Excuse me, m'lord, but dinner has been prepared."

Alois rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Guess we're staying then. Wouldn't be proper to send your guests away without letting them eat first, now would it, Phantomhive?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine. But just for dinner."

Alois glanced at Sebastian and Grell before letting out a sigh. "Let's go into the dining room then, Ciel… Those two can catch up. It's only proper for a noble to be seated first, no?" He smirked, linking arms with Ciel and dragging him out, leaving Sebastian and Grell alone.

"Uh… Hi." Grell bounced back and forth on her feet.

"Hello, Grell." Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch before glancing back up at the red-headed woman. "Do you intend to tell me something?"

Grell took a deep breath through her nose before blurting out her next phrase. "I think you're really cute and I want to date you but I don't know how to ask people out!"

"Dating?" he asked, giving Grell a look. "You mean you wish to court me?"

"Well, you seem really nice and you're really handsome and you just seem amazing and I'm asking you out so just give me an answer because I want to be your girlfriend, okay!?"

Sebastian stared at her and an awkward silence loomed over the both of them. He looked down and sighed. "Even in my human times I have never been good at courtship. What difference would it make now?"

"Sebastian. I don't care if you're good at romance at not. I want you. So please, just give me an answer.

Sebastian calmly walked closer to Grell. Leaning down, he placed a quick kiss on her lips then pulled away. "Hm… Bocchan may be looking for me." He glanced at his watch, then closed it. "We should depart downstairs, Sutcliff."

Grell stifled a giggle. "Okay, but first you have a bit of red lipstick on now. I think your master would notice.

Sebastian used his gloved hand to wipe the lipstick off, which caused the glove to have a red streak on it. He clicked his tongue, then proceeded to stuff the glove into his pocket. "May I ask as to why you're wearing lipstick?"

"Why wouldn't a lady like me wear lipstick? Besides, it's in my favorite color~!"

"Red always was your favorite color," he smirked. "Shall we go?"

Grell nodded and led the way, making sure to sway her hips just a bit more than usual.

Once they got there, Sebastian stood next to Ciel and Grell sat next to Alois. "I apologize for the delay, m'lord."

"It's about time you showed up. Ciel was a bore," Alois mumbled, tapping his fingers against the table.

Ciel flashed Sebastian a look that clearly meant "hurry up and get on with it."

"Today I have prepared for you a beef wellington with a drizzle of wine sauce and potatoes for the side. For dessert, a strawberry tart," Sebastian spoke as he served everybody.

"I forgot how much better the food is here," Alois exclaimed, stuffing his face. "So I came here to ask you what you've been doing the past year while I was 'dead.'"

"Rejoicing up until now," Ciel monotonously responded, causing Sebastian to smirk at his master's bluntness.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I actually wanted to see you? You still haven't admitted it. You're glad I'm not dead. Who else would keep you from getting bored?"

"You think I'm glad you're here?" Ciel mocked.

"Of course you are." Alois grinned. "You show more emotion when I'm around… especially anger and frustration. I like those two."

Once they left, they began walking back to Eric and Alan's house. "I wonder how your parents are doing…"

"They're probably fine. We weren't gone for long, after all," Alois shrugged. "So what happened with Sebastian?"

"I finally blurted out my feelings. He told me that he wasn't good with courtship. I told him that I didn't care and I needed and an answer. He kissed me sweetly. He got red lipstick on himself and wiped it off with his glove. That's why he was wearing just one glove."

"Ooh~! A potential lover, Auntie Grell!" Alois beamed.

"Eep! He's so handsome and strong! I wonder-" Grell was suddenly cut off by very angry yelling. It was clear that it was Alan's voice.

"Eric, you bastard! You horrible, horrible man! How can you live with yourself!?"

Grell had huge eyes. "Crap."

"He found out? I bet he did…" Alois sighed, starting to run toward the house. Grell of course, followed closely behind. Alois slammed the door open.

There, Alan was beating at Eric's chest with full strength and energy. He didn't look very healthy, but he sure was acting like a miracle had just occurred. "You awful man! How could you!? I can't believe I ever liked you! All those innocent people! I told you I didn't want your help, you mass murderer!"

"Alan, calm down! Hey, don't hit me! You're delusional, that's all!" Eric tried.

"I'm not stupid!"

Grell quickly grabbed Alan and pulled him off of Eric, holding him back the best she could. "What the hell is going on, you two!?" she shouted. "Shut up or William will hear you, then we're all in trouble!"

Alois leaned against the door, not knowing what to say, but watching in horror. Eric's face was reddened from being slapped.

"Look what you did, Alan," Grell pointed to Eric. "Look at how beaten up he is."

"D-Don't worry about me."

Alan burst into tears, still yelling. "You asshole! How could you!? You bastard!"

"Alan, please! Calm down!" Eric tried again.

"How can I calm down? I'm in a relationship with a serial killer!"

Eventually, the yelling died down, and Grell was holding Alan, who was sobbing hysterically.

"Alois. I will have Will watch over you if this gets any worse. You don't need to be seeing this," Grell said very quietly.

"I can't just leave my parents like this."

Grell nodded softly, then looked at the two men. "Do you two care to explain to your son why you were fighting?"

"I did it," Eric grinned. "I got one thousand today." He began laughing a bit hysterically with pure exhaustion.

"How long have you been working, bastard!?" Alan shouted.

"Shh…," Grell tried.

"Months," Eric continued to laugh.

"Does that mean…?" Alois stared at the entire situation. His beaten up father laughing like a madman, his papa sobbing and shaking and spitting with anger, being held back by his aunt. This was no normal family.

"He's alive!" Eric shouted, bursting into more laughter. "He's gonna be alive for a long time now!"

"Bastard!" Alan shouted, trying to pull free from Grell's hold.

Alois looked to Alan. "Can't you be… grateful?" He cringed, hoping he didn't just add fuel to the fire.

Alan sighed. "I am grateful. But at the same time, a thousand innocents were killed for one useless, pathetic soul!"

"Useless…?" Eric watched Alan's every move.

"You're not useless," Alois stated. "Yes, innocent blood has been spilled. But we care about you too much, even if this was a selfish act. I'm grateful Father did this."

Alan stared at Eric, sobbing more. "I'm sorry. I love you, Eric."

"I love you, too."

Alois walked over to the two, pulling them into a big hug. "I love you guys."

Grell smiled sweetly. "I can't believe people are growing up and having families and such."


End file.
